Deep Dread
by JADBZWILDCHAOS
Summary: On a terrifying night Zamasu tried to bring his mother back to life but failed, now there's zombies killing everyone can the invasion be stopped?. *Updated*
1. Chapter 1: weird sandwich

A dark figure is standing in the graveyard , he seems like he is looking for something...

Goku's house

Goku is at the fire placing putting wood in it. He then started a fire with a match, then blows the fire out of the match. Then someone called him from up stairs. "GOKU"! Called Chichi. "Yeah". Answered Goku. Goku dashed up stairs to see whats wrong. "Goku can you give me some peanut butter and mayo sandwich from the fridge." Said Chichi. " Sure". Said Goku. He new that Chichi had a few more days till she had a baby, so he got the weird sandwich and went up stairs.

This is my first FULL chapter! Hope you like it! Next chapter will be soon!


	2. Zamasu Mistake

Zamasu walked in the graveyard looking for his mothers grave. "I need to find it but where is it ARRGH." When he was about to punch a grave stone he read it and it said "Masako,loved by all. " ha found it" he said. "Finally i can bring her back to life and we will live together again... like we used to..." Zamasu cast a spell on the graveyard. Nothing happened at 1st and Zamasu began to walk away in dissapointment then a rotting shriveled up hand covered in spots of blood slowly emerged from the ground! Zamazu's jaw dropped as a zombie crawled from the grown trying to say something with it's damaged vocal chords Zamazu had no idea what the Zombie was saying but the way it limped over to him with hunger in it's eyes what it was saying was awfuly clear "Braains"

-Meanwhile at Bulma's house-

*on the Tv* news reporter: we interrupt chopped for some scary news at the Waston memorial all the buried people some how came to life! But instead of them all people they are all ZOMBIES so now all the zombies are after everyone and eating people in there way so you better take cov-" A zombie comes and tears the news reporter apart and eats her brains. "BRAAINS". "Oh no!" Said Mr. Briefs "BULMA, BUNNY" he called. "what." Said Bulma " ... oh sh*t." " bulma language ". Said her mother. "..."

++++++++At the military.+++++++

" ok boys at the academy we have no mercy we have no trust in even the slightest or most trust looking person, understand. "Said the military tutor. Raditz,Nappa, and Vegeta looked at the tutor like he was crazy. Everyone else nodded and said "yes sir!" The radio turned on * "at North city in the Watson memorial there are a bunch of ZOMBIES and one ate Fred's brain!" Everyone gasp * except Vegeta*. Vegeta was thinking how this could happen and did not have time to be surprised. "No we are going to bring all of our guns and weapons to destroy all the zombies we can." Said the General. "YES SIR." Yelled all the soldiers.

Ok so the last chapter was really i mean REALLY short. But I'm trying ok. Also all the characters are humans. Any ways plz review


	3. Chapter 3:we need to move now

Disclaimer: ok so i dont own these characters only the extras like news reporter and those people so yeah dont sue me! ...

Ok like quick note i know like when im typing this no one will be reading maybe some will maybe not. But if you live in Wilmington North Carolina and you heard of best forward and went to it and heard and saw a girl singing the circle of life. Them THAT WAS ME NOT JOKING. but if you live somewhere far from North Carolina then this got awkward...

++++at the military still++++

"We need to grab the guns move move move" said the General. The rookies teens were killed first cause they did not know how to use a gun. Blood splatters everywhere, everyone else looks in horror 0.0. Then some of the adults put up a good fight, they lasted for like a while. The reason they all died was because the were not aware of there surroundings. Only Vegeta, Nappa ,and Radditz were to survive. "Ok so sh*t got dark pretty quick" said Radditz all of them agreed. So what do we do now? Asked Nappa. I have a plan. Said Vegeta. Everyone stared with hope in their eyes. Vegeta continued. " we steal the guns steal a car and move away and find some shelter. " they all agreed and ran back to the camp and stole some guns They keeped all the guns in each of their bookbags, since the wanted to have all the guns they had lots of bookbags. they stole a Big Truck with 10 seats. Then they were of, but guess who was driving... Vegeta was.

Hope you like it :)


	4. The legend older than time

Zamasu stepped back horrified at what he had done, the Zombies were mudering people, everyone but him. Zamasu paused took deep breaths and then sat and recalled a story that his Grandma told him.

In the story every time the undead kill a Time stone will become closer to forming, from what he knew time stones without the interference of the dead take 75 yrs. to form, and one had recenly been formed yesterday but it was taken by the goverment. Zamasu shuddered. Zamasu decided that he wasn't waiting.

++++++++++++++ A desert++++++

Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa Drove for their lives. The Zombies were faster than they thought. Then the gang blazed of at full speed. Dirt and dust was flown onto the Zombies, they were used to that. They drove so fast and so far the Zombies stopped chasing them but they did not know they stopped so kept driving anyway until...

+++++++++++++ Goku's house +++++

CRASH!


	5. Crashing

Disclamer: I don't own Dragonball or Wild Kratts

Chris and Martin Kratt were driving in their truck all of a sudden they saw a Honda crash into a house.

"Oh no" said Martin " We need to go in there and investigate"

"Investigate!" Chris exclamed " We need to call the police! "

+++++++++++++++++++Goku's House+++++++++

"What the hell" said Goku as Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa crashed into their house.

"Mfsgffff" said Vegeta his voice muffled by the airbag.

Goku pulled Vegeta out before he could suffocate.

Suddenly the door burst down Krillin a police officer walked in with Chris and Martin. "Everyone in here alright?" asked Krillin. Chichi burst up her eyes filled with hate and rage.

" FIRST SOME LUNATICS BURSTTHROUGH MY WALLS, THEN SOME ROOKIE COP AND TWO COLOR SCEMED IDIOTS BURST THROUGH THE DOOR WITHOUT ASKING TO OPEN UP, AND THIS IS RIGHT AFTER I GIVE BIRTH..WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

The Kratt brothers looked down in shame and with Krillin they apologize.

Vegeta and Raditz apologized too, but not Nappa was asleep.

Chichi fixed that

"Ow! what was that for?" said Nappa after Chichi slapped him awake. Nappa looked around and then apologized.

"Good" said Chichi. "Now who's gonna fix this mess".

" I will give you money to fix your house" said Nappa

Chris looked at Nappa and nodded in approval " You can crash at our place until your house is fixed" he said

"Who knows" Interupped Martin "It may even be fun" he gave a little smile to Chris who gave him a smile back


	6. At the tortuga

Disclaimer:i do not own DB/Z/Super nor Wild Kratts, I'm simply using them to make a fool of themselves so plz dont sue!

Chichi did not think moving with a newborn child was a good idea, but she was so tired and plus the sooner we make it to a house the easier it is to NOT deal with zombies. so she agreed to there offer. the Ox-king was finished cleaning the baby and he want up front to see what was going on. " why is there a hole in the wall? " Everyone stared at him with nothing to say. "..." The Ox-king didn't really care cause it happens all the time ( dont ask). So Goku,Chichi,Ox-king,Vegeta,Nappa,Raditz,and Krillin Agreed to go. why did Krillin want to go you ask? It was because he did not want to go out in the night where Zombies could be any where, also all the other police offers are dead except for a few hiding across the country. He shudders at the thought of his brain being taken.

So they all hopped into the Honda that had some damage on it's side. This time Martin Drove, for Vegeta to drive agian he would need to gain theirtrust, plus he is a bad driver. " why can't i drive again" asked Vegeta annoyed. " cause you crashed into MY HOUSE and you almot ran ME over! " Said Chichi "hm" said Vegeta. So they all rode to a big giant turtle... "this isn't a ouse its a big turtle!" Cried Krillin " Good job pointing the obvious baldy! " Said Vegeta " Shut up i can write you a ticket, for thag stunt you pulled earler! " Krillin tried to threaten. " yeah but it wont matter cause the law, its DEAD! " said Vegeta. "... "

Chris and Martin still had big grins on there faces. Goku was getting a little nervous. " Guys can you stop grining its getting cre-" Right before Goku could finish a girl with a yellow jacket came out with a screw driver. "Hey Aviva,how is the Tortuga coming along". Asked Chris.

" its not going so good we are missing this piece needed for it to fly,so we would need to stay on the ground for a while. " Aviva Answered. The Kratts Brothers made a sad/disappointed faces. "Oh but i managed to but wheels so we can drive it!" She continued. Know everyone had some hope that they would survive after all! " ok do you guys have beds" asked Chichi. " oh yeah follow me" said Aviva. But before she left " oh yeah all of you guys can follow me so i can show you where you're sleeping. " she continued. Then she left with chichi and the baby in her arms following. "Um s-" started Nappa " Dont call me SIR" growled Vegeta then Vegata Followed Aviva to inside of the giant turtle. Then Nappa and Raditz Followed him, Then Goku,Then Krillin,Then The Ox-King,Then The Kratt bros. But before the doors closed 3 more people sneaked in.

Koki was at the Computer, Jimmy was eating some pizza and playing a Sonic Colors. They did not bother to say "hello" cause they were both busy. Then there was a shot gun noise. " pum pum" everyone was ready to defend but then when the group showed there face its was most surprising. " BULMA" they all said at once. (Each of them has met or heard of her at least once due to her running Capsule Corp™, mostly met.)

"Hahahahah you should have seen the look on your faces Haaahahahaaaaaaha!" Said and laughed Bulma

" Now sweetie thats not nice say sorry to them" said her mother

"Um...well...NO It was Funny hahahaha" Bulma said.

Everyone glared at her. Chichi walked up her with her baby still wrapped up in her arms. "HOW COULD YOU BULMA, WE THOUGHT WE WERE UNDER ATTACK!" Said Chichi as everyone covered there ears.

Bulma sighed " ok I'm sorry this is the wrong time to play, on the other hand i came to help you guys since i can help with the technology in here an-

Aviva Interupped " I'm also good with technology, in fact I MADE this big turtle it's called the Tortuga! It was actually supposed to fly but we crash landed". She said.

"Great we have another inventer, now it won't take me days to make an invention!" Said Bulma

"We can start working on weapons,and a Cure! Said Aviva.

" YEAH" They both said and then started setting things up in the room.

Chris and Martin showed their guests their rooms, here is a list of where the characters are sleeping.

Room 1: Chi Chi, the baby, Goku, Ox king, Raditz

Room 2:Bulma, Vegeta, Nappa, ,and

Room 3: The Kratts bros.

Room 4: Koki and Aviva

Room 5: Jimmy and his best friends : his video games and trash 🎮.

********Back to Zamasu****** "

Zamasu walked into his grandma's old house.

He thought about about the moral implications about what he was doing, was letting all these people die for a time stone right?

"The end justifies the means" he thought " I can bring them back, everyone and my grandma".

You see a time stone can only be used twice, so Zamasu can bring back all the people who died during the zombie apocalypse and his grandma, just like how the goverment brought back the victims of 9/11 and Alexander Hamilton.

Also if you revive multiple people the must have the same cause of death, you can't just revive everyone who died in a war but you can revive everyone who was shot in the head..though that would doom the entire Earth because that would overpopulate it. Zamasu walked past some book shelves and stopped at a note.

Zamasu read the the note aloud.

" _ **please take care of these books for me they mean everything to me.**_

-Masako

Zamasu stopped and thought for a moment.

'These books have been in a bad condition lately, maybe I could restore the books instead of reviving the people the zombies killed.

Now Zamasu had to think about the moral implications again.

" Nevermind I'm not going to restore the books, I'm going to try to revive the people. "

Zamasu then packs his stuff, the spell book, and his mother's picture. Now he was on his way to somwhere...

Now that is it for this chapter and guess what it's my BIRTH DAY so yeah it's going to be good!


	7. Babys name!

disclaimer: I don't own /Dbz/Dbs/Wildkratts/and the idea of Zombies

*Edited*

Goku,Chichi, Raddtz, and the Ox-king surrouded the baby while it slept.

"what should we name it" asked the Ox-king

Then after he asked that Chichi,and Goku relized after all this time no thought of a name. They thought of different names

here they are...

Gohan

Goten

Will

and Stormageddon dark lord of all.

they couldnt think of alot of names. So they just named him Gohan ao they can have somone or somthing that can honer grandpa gohan.

######

With Vegeta,Bulma,and Nappa

"VEGETA" Screamed Bulma

"What is it woman" said Vegeta, he came out of the shower to see what was going on.

"VEGETA WHY ARE THESE CLOHES ON THE FLOOR"

Then Vegeta looked all around the floor, he then picked them up surprising Nappa.

"Sorry." he muttered

Bulma and Nappa were taken aback, Vegeta just stared in confusion.

"what?"

Bulma still shocked as Nappa tried to speak,"S-ir yo-u p-icked uup your clothes"

Vegeta this time rolled his eyes then he went in the top bed of the bunk bed in there room. "Also i call Top Bunk" Vegeta then layed down.

Nappa went to the bottem Bunk and layed down, Bulma went down stairs to work on the lab.

But Vegeta could not go to sleep he just could not stop thinking of how much his day changed.

or that women...

thats the end of that chapter! I just thought of a "Vegeta, Bulma, Goku and Chichi chapter so BYE FOR NOW

Preview of some chapter

"Dad..."asked Goku when he took steps up to his father.

"Yes Kakarot its me, Now give your old man a hug"


	8. Kictchen drama

disclaimer: i do not own Dbz/ dbs/wild kratts or zombies

Aviva's POV

It was a new day at the tortuga, I had just fiinished up the weapons with Bulma. Bulma then went and got everyone up and we all sat down to eat...

No POV

Everyone looks tense, no one was in the mood to talk. Its was getting very awkward as some might say.

But one person broke that silence...

"This is great, thanks Bulma and Aviva!" Exclaimed Goku with his mouth full with food.

"Your welcome Goku" Aviva said.

Raddtiz just stared at his plate not eating anything, the same with Vegeta.

"sir don't you want to eat" asked Nappa

"How can we eat now!" yelled Vegeta 8as he slammed his fist into the table

"sir calm dow-

"How could I calm down when EVERYONE'S DYING AND WE'RE DOING NOTHING!?"

"SIR i said Calm down"

"NO, I''m going back outside to kill those zombies myself when you all get killed doing nothing!"

" Sir you're not even making sense anymore"

"What did you say...

"Sir, you need to listen we need a plan before just going out and getting ourselfs killed we need to think of a plan. I was told by your father to protect you so we need to thi-

"I dont need you"

That made Nappa's heart fall.

"wh-what"

"like i said, I dont need you"

A look of hurt appeared on Nappa's face

Everyone else looked worried.

"um Vegeta" Chris started

"what Green man"

"So do you want to um...hunt we need the food."

Vegeta thought for a moment.

'But who will come with us' he thought

Chris answered like he read Vegeta's mind "We can bring whoever else wants to come"

Vegeta said okay and the people who went with him and Chris were:

Goku

Raddtiz

Nappa (by himself)

Aviva

Martin

And Bulma

"Hey Bulma why are you coming with us.." Asked Goku

"Do you think just cause we are girls that we cant shoot a BULLET" Screamed Bulma

Everyone covered their ears.

"No I thought you were busy" said Goku.

"Oh sorry" said Bulma as she blushed.

"It wouldn't hurt to take a break" Shrugged Aviva

"..."

Krillin came out of the house "hey guys! can i join?" He asked as he walked up to them.

"Sure!" Said Goku

everyone got a gun and loaded it they got a book bag filled with bullets just in case. Then they went in the forest.

sorry for the long wait...forgive me *gives you puppy face*


	9. Chapter 9:Hunting part 1

Everyone split up so they can cover more ground. Aviva,Chris and Martin Were a group, Vegeta, Bulma,and Nappa were a group...

"HEY, WHY IS HE HERE!" Screamed Vegeta as Nappa but his head down in shame.

"I dont have to stay,i will just leave" Nappa said as he walked back to the tortuga,but before he went that far he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No,This is a perfect time for Vegeta to stop being mad at you" Bulma said as she stared at Vegeta then whispers to Nappa. "plus Vegeta says that Training and/or Hunting calms him down,so he might not be so mad after this!"

Nappa sighed "fine... He is right about that Though" He said as he said as shaking his head.

Goku,Raddtiz,and Krillin are a group.

"Ok guys LETS GO" Goku says as he jumps a air fist.

Everyone else: SHHHHHHSHSH

"Dangit Kakarot you will scared the animals away"Scold Vegeta

"And Kill our ears" winced Radditz

Then everyone went there seperate ways with there group.

Chris's Group

When they went in deep in the forest they could hear lots of Birds and Animals. When they keep going straight Martin noticed a Farm.

"Hey! Guys look, i See a Farm!" Martin Said as he walk toward the farm.

Chris and Aviva follow Martin to the farm. The farm was a normal sized farm. It had a small little house, the shed was big and tall. There were Crops that looked like they have just finished growing, and the animals; Cows, pigs,sheep,horses,mules, you name it were in the stable. As they went to pick up and see the crops, Zombies came out of the shed Holding Shovels, and Knives. Chris took a gun and shot the first few Zombies that got out of the Shed ,as Martin and Aviva got the fruits and Veggitables.

"Guys if there are more Zombies,we need to go in the shed and check out if there are anymore" Said Aviva. They all agreed and went to the shed.

The Shed had no more Zombies, They all sighed in relief. The shed was not a one person Shed, it was a House for a family of four. So the three zombies that left the house were part of the family, But were was the Fourth member? They Checked the kitchen, The kicthen had some food in there but not much was out. When Aviva and Chris checked the Cabin there was lots of soup, and When Martin Check the refrigerater there was Baby bottles and formula, Milk,eggs,meat,And one almost finished yogurt.

They left everything were it was and went upstairs, First they had to find the zombie. They checked the Master bedroom first. It had pictures of the family one of then looked new, it had a picture of a tiny baby girl who was African-American with black hair and brown eyes. They went to see if the baby was not a Zombie or it was a kid or parent who survived. They checked evey room and the last one had bright pink walls, and they could hear something...

"mwma,Dwad,Bwother...I hungy"

The baby was still alive and she was hungery, she look like she was not feeling well. Then she saw them and giggled "Hi mwommy and dwaddy!" she Said as she to climb out of her crib and hugged Chris And Aviva she also hugged Martin too and said " Hi Uncwle!"

Such a sweet kid...

To Zamasu

Zamasu was staying at a inn. There were of course Zombies...

As always none of then tried to kill him. The Zombies all left the Inn like they wanted him to be alone in a mansion, the Inn was small but pretty big to what he was used to.

"mom...i failled..." He said as he went to sleep

*in his dream*

"Zam..Zam.." His mother called as a little Zamasu was trying to go to sleep

"5 more minutes..." he Whined

"ZAM HELP" She cried as the scene changed to his mom struggling to fight off a dude with a knife

"MOM" He cried as his mother was stabbed right in front of him

"NO" He cried welling up with tears

#

"NO" Zamasu yelled as he woke from his Dream. "Man that was so tense...I guess i need to keep sleeping, hope i get no more nightmares" Sigh Zamasu as he went to sleep having no more Dreams.

To Vegeta's group

As Vegeta,Nappa,And Bulma walked across this Trail they have found. As they walked by the trail, They had this weird feeling they were being watched. The Trail was short it just stopped 8n the middle of a...camp?

" looks like some people were camping" Said Bulma

Ok Bulma i think we got the idea.

"But this fire." Said Bulma as she walked up to the fire. "Its warm as if Someone Just lit it up not so long ago."

"Even if Thats true,I thought we were the only ones in this Forest." Said Nappa

Then there was this rustling,And They all saw three shadows. They got ther guns out ready to shoot the figures.


	10. Chapter 10:Hunting Part 2

The Three Bandits tried to get Bulma and Vegeta the Most.

'they must know something that we don't Know About Vegeta' Thought Bulma as she was blocking off a little Intruder

2 Of the Intuders were pinned by Nappa and Vegeta,Bulma was just holding the little all uncovered there masks...

"YAMCHA!" Cried Bulma

"LAUNCH" Cried Nappa

"...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING" Vegeta Yelled as he pointed at the little cat kid.

"My name is Puar,Sir." it said as it loaded its gun ready to shoot agian,The rest did the same thing.

"AND WE ARE THE FOREST BANDITS" They all say at once.

"..."

"We are the strongest Bandits in the world!" Exclaimed Yamcha

"WE WILL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE MWHAHAHAHAHAHA *achoo* I mean we will stop you so please hand over your money or else Mwehehehehe." Said Launch

"F#Ck no" Said Vegeta

"Yeah no one is robbing me!" Said Bulma

"Well lets make a treaty, We stay with you guys and we won't rob and kill you Is th-" Puar started

"NO" said Yamcha "we will be back **mark m s.** " He said as they jumped away.

"..."

"What just happened? " Asked Nappa

"Nappa remind me to put them on my hate list." Said Vegeta as he continued walking forward.

Nappa Whispers to Bulma "He would never let me write in that unless he is in a good mood!" Bulma just gave him i told ya so look as they followed Vegeta further into the forest

ooo

As Goku,Raddtiz,And Krillin walk in the trash filled Forest,they look at everything in disgust.

" How are we going to find food in here?" Whines Goku as he looks around and under the polution.

"QUIT WHINING, I found this big dead dog, Actully its a wolf...And its alive...and it injured...welp...what a waste of dialoge..." Said Radditz as he picks up the wolf and Bandages the wolf then rubs Radditz legs as it us rubbed by him.

"oh looks like Radditz found a new friend!" Said Krillin

" **Krillin if you say something like that again,then you are dead"Warns Radditz** as the wolf growls at Krillin also for a warning.

Krillin gulps and nods

 **hope you liked this short chapter! Plz Reveiw and read my other storys [ Secret of the Dragonballs, And HamilBurrger!**


	11. DOUBLE CHAPTER 11,AND 12

**Sorry i didn't post in awhile...To make it up to you i will but two chapters in one!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Dbs/Dbz/Or Wild Kratts just making that clear

 **Chapter 11:Back home**

As Chris, Martin, Aviva, and the baby were on there way to the Tortuga with lots of things to ea,to use as weapons,or Growing,and walked in the saw Koki standing and staring at them.

"Guys who is that?" She asked staring and pointing at the Toddler, The toddler look awfully familar...

"Oh, we found this little girl in this house-" Started Martin

"Her Family was infected by Zombies, but she wasn't-"Continued Chris

"So we took her so she won't have to Suffer!" Finished Aviva

"But what will-" But Koki stopped see the puppy eyes from her friends.

"Aw come on Koki, what's the worst that can happen" pleaded Martin. "Well the only thing i could think one of those Bulky muscle dudes come with a wild animal that could kill us." Said Jimmy

"Your right, Ok we can keep her...But i will keep her in my room cause she looks like i saw her before..." Answered Koki As The rest Triumphed until the doors slide open.

The people who come through the door is Goku,Krillin,And Radditz...With a wolf...

"WHAT THE HEL-"

"Shut it Aviva, the wolf is chill" Said Radditz as the wolf just growled at them.

"...just keep him,i don't care anymore." As Aviva handed the toddler to Koki.

the wolf just layed down where it was.

"...Get up" Said Radditz

The wolf Just layed there.

"GET UP OLIVE!" Demanded Radditz

The Wolf got up hearing he got a new name.

 **Wolf POV**

'Can't show my excitement or else he will think i am weak...must show how i am strong.' Olive thought

 **No ones POV**

"Wow Radditz,Olive?" Krillin

"SHUT The F#CK UP Shorty!" Said Vegeta as he,Nappa,and Bulma walked in with also some food."As long the wolf can kick some ass,then you can keep it Radditz." Vegeta said simply like he was there leader or something,Which he was.

"Yes Pr-Vegeta." Radditz fixed Quickley as Vegeta gave him a warning look.

Nappa brought all the food to the kitchen,as Chichi came from her room with Gohan in her arms.

"Hey guys,I can cook dinner today. You all look tire.." Said Chichi as everyone look grateful at her as they went to there rooms Except Koki."Whats wrong Koki?" Chichi asked worridly"Is that a toddler?"

"Yes...and i don't know why she looks so familiar"

"Well don't worry about it"

"Yeah I shouldn't,but i just can't help but can"

"aww,thats so cute! Guess you guys may be related some how."

"Yeah,Maybe.I could help you cook since i have been here all day."

"Thanks i would like that!"

So they but the babys in Gohan's crib,and went to cook dinner.

 _with Zamasu_

Zamasu kept walking place to place,with nothing to were always groups of zombies following was so creeped out through out the past few weeks,but the more he realized that they were giving him all that he needs to survive(Basically only water).He new that soon the zombies would kill of the entire human race,except him of course.

Should he join the zombies?Maybe then he might be able to do more,there was his voice saying never listened to that voice,until now...

Zamasu Began to give Zombies directions,the zombies were his family was there role is now the Villian.

 **Chapter 12:Father?**

A Month has passed and it was now time for Goku to put the trash he saw his father..

"Father is that you?"

"Yes son now give your dad a hug"

lol It did not happen like that are you crazy

"Who are you?"

"I AM YOUR FATHER "

"wtf"

:) Ok one more

"son"

"CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME"

OK that chapter was a little happy chapter,to prepare for whats next.

 **A/N Also sorry for the super late update...school,life**


End file.
